


Wildflower

by EvilMuffins



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferio has been waiting for this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticrandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'reunion kiss'

Ferio shifted from one foot to the other, one hand shielding his eyes as he stared skyward. Clef had told him that Fuu would be arriving any moment. Every whisper and caress of the wind caused him to wondered if she had arrived already, unseen. He began to wish that he had the powers of a mage as well, then perhaps he would have been able to watch over her throughout her years back home on Earth. She had been working hard toward something important, she had told him last they met, some odd thing called ‘college’.

As he mused, the sky began to glow golden, and she appeared to him then, as if born from the sky, floating gracefully downward.

He held his arms outstretched for her, gathering her up like a bouquet of wildflowers, her lips upon his speaking of time missed, time to be made up, and years of love to be shared.


End file.
